The present invention relates to a system for protecting a device such as a gauge.
Gauges are often designed with stems that are adapted to be inserted into or through a wall. For example, in the healthcare industry, a pressure gauge may be attached to a regulator for a portable oxygen bottle. Because the gauge protrudes from the surface of the regulator body, the gauge is susceptible to damage from impact or other harm, such as contact with fluids. Impact forces may result in forcible removal of the gauge from the regulator, leaving the regulator body damaged and unable to accept a replacement gauge.
Devices have been developed to protect protruding gauges. The known devices include rubber and foam covers that surround the gauge body and absorb some of the shock from an impact. Such protectors are somewhat successful in absorbing impact forces. However, they still permit damaging impact forces to be transferred to the gauge's threaded stem.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a gauge protector that isolates the gauge body and stem from impact forces and other harms.